


Whipped

by Pink_Butterfly



Series: Adventures of PerseAdes! [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Big idiot squad, Family Fluff, Idiots in Love, Married Couple, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Butterfly/pseuds/Pink_Butterfly
Summary: Hades was Whipped. Persephone was the one who was holding the whip.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Adventures of PerseAdes! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642156
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a series of one-shots of Hades and Persephone being cute n stuff. It’s really just about Hades being WHIPPED. So yea....

It was a calm Friday afternoon at Poseidon and Amphitrite’s mansion. The three kings were in the living room all drinking and oddly having fun. It wasn’t like the brothers to be getting along this much, and for this long amount of time. 

While the kings were in the living room, the three queens were in one of the bathrooms getting ready for a night-out. 

They had all three agreed to go out for Persephone’s up-coming birthday. It was in two days and they all felt like Persephone needed a break. So, while the kings stay in, their queens will go out and have some fun. By their selves. 

Hades didn’t exactly dislike this idea, he just disliked that he wasn’t going with them. Or, with his queen really. He isn’t obsessed with Persephone. Well, maybe just a tad, but not in the creepy way, no. He just always has this need to always be around her, even if it meant going to a night club in his fish brothers kingdom. And he knew this wasn’t the first time, or the last, Kore would go out with her sisters. And it made him... what’s the right word-

“Well I was like ‘oh you think just because your my mother’s favorite nymph, it makes you have authority over me?’ She just gasped and threw a temper fit!” Persephone said walking in with the other queens. 

The other two queens laughed as well as Persephone did. The kings didn’t here the first part of the story but it seems quite interesting, another one of Kore’s stories about the nymphs. 

They all three stopped in their tracks to see The three brothers glancing at them over their drinks.

Hades sucked in his breath and tried to control him self as he saw his queens dress, or more of the piece of cloth that clung to her body. 

It was a midnight blue, the same color of Hades skin, mini dress. It was sparkly though, like hundreds of diamonds had fallen on her and stuck. Her heels matched her dress, with the same, midnight blue and sparkles in them. 

She wore her hair long, down to the top of her butt, in natural silky waves. 

She had long diamond earrings that dripped almost to her shoulders. Hades had made the earring for her when they had first gotten married. They were a surprise, a surprise so sweet Persephone thanked him for months afterwards.

Hades was in fact, so caught up in his Little Sapphires rare beauty, he hadn’t even know what the other two queens were wearing, or that everyone else was having a whole conversation. 

“So yea, think we’re ready to head out,” Amphitrite said. Taking Persephone’s and Hera’s hands in her own and began walking to the door. 

“Oh wait! I forgot! Hades dear, I forgot to tell you but before I left, I was going through my jewelry box and couldn’t seem to find my anklet that I always wear.” She said worried. 

“You know, the one with the dog paw made of sapphire?” She asked, looking him straight in the eyes. 

“Yes Sweetness, I remember,” he said, tucking one magenta curl behind her ear. 

“Well, it’s really special to me, and I thought that maybe, when we get home, that you could help me find it. Her big doe eyes looking at him, pleading, but already knowing that she gets anything she asks for. 

“Sure thing Little goddess! I will look for it as soon as we get home!” He replied all to quickly. 

Persephone smiled and bounded into his arms. Kissing his nose. 

“Gah! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! I love you my Scoundrel,” she said before kissing him. 

Amphitrite had to peel Hades off of The little creature. “All right big guys, we’re gonna go,” she said with one final glance back at Poseidon, Then she left. 

But Before Hera closed the door, Persephone gave him a wink and blowed a kiss his way. The blowed kiss caused a blue butterfly to fly over his way. 

Finally, the brothers were left alone. No company by their wives anymore. Hades sat back in the cream colored sofa and looked at the butterfly that was still flying around him. 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, He saw his two idiotic brothers smirking at him with mischief in their eyes. He already knew what was to come. 

“She has you whipped!” Zeus shouted before Poseidon could. 

“I mean she has you on a leash and you would like for it to be tighter!” His sea brother laughed. 

“Will you two shut up!?” Hades roared. Already fed up with his annoying little brothers and in desperate need of his little queens presence. 

Then he got a text. 

From Persephone. 

It was a picture of Persephone, Hera, and Amphitrite all in the backseat of their limo. All of theirs eyes already glossy form drinking. 

In the middle was Persephone, with her pink tongue stuck out. He didn’t pay attention to the other two queens once again, and focused just on Persephone’s face, and her moist tongue. 

Underneath the photo was a text also. 

Little Goddess💖🌹: Missing you💙

Was what is read.   
He thought about her the rest of the of the night. Like he usually does when she’s away. Not truly engaging with the stupid talks he and his brothers were having. 

He would do anything for his Queen. Anything’s at all. She asks, then she gets. No matter the price. 

He really is whipped. He knows that. But, he’s okay with it, as long as Persephone is the one holding the whip.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me suggestions if you want and I will try and make a fix about it. It can be anything dealing with Lore Olympus or this series. If you do make a suggestion it would be greatly appreciated if it was a one shot. It would also be greatly appreciated if you just comment. Doesn’t have to be a suggestion. I’m rambling. Oops.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Toodles!


End file.
